For many people, it can be difficult to stand up from a chair. For example, the elderly and people with physical ailments or disabilities may not have the strength or coordination to properly lift themselves out of a chair. To address this problem, power operated lift chairs that transition from a resting position to a standing position may help people easily stand up.
Lift chairs typically include a frame about which cushioning is applied. Often, the frame is a custom-designed structure that is specific to each model and size of lift chair marketed by the manufacturer or brand owner, as the frame must be sufficiently strong to satisfy the desired weight rating and dimensions of the chair while also being sufficiently lightweight for competitive reasons. In practice, manufacturing and designing of lift chair frames have been made more complicated by the quantities of sizes of frames demanded by the users, even while the quantities of each size and model of frame are not large enough to fully automate the manufacturing process via robotics.